Hasta la eternidad
by Pao-Aiku
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura estan luchando con unos ninjas desconocidos, un pequeño error de Sasuke les costo la vida a ambos. Sasuke vengo la muerte de Sakura y murio a su lado... mas trade son encontrados y llevados a Konoha... SasuSaku one-shot tragico.


**Konishiwa!! Tanto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí hehe**

**Bueno pues aquí les traigo otro fic… espero y les guste -**

Hasta la eternidad…

Dos chicos estaban luchando contra otros ninjas. Ambos parecían muy cansados y heridos. Ya no podían luchar mas, su chacra estaba llegando al límite pero al parecer ninguno de los dos quería rendirse.

-En donde estarán Kakashi-sensei y Naruto –pregunto la chica levemente al azabache que estaba al lado suyo, ambos muy agotados.

-no lo se, pero espero y nos encuentren pronto –contesto el chico.

-si, ya no tenemos mucho chacra y no creo que aguantemos más de lo normal –dijo la pelirosa muy agitada.

El ojinegro la miro y le sonrió arrogante.

-Sakurita yo tengo el suficiente chacra como para terminar con todos –dijo el moreno.

-no te confíes Sasuke –fue lo único que pudo decir Sakura ya que los ninjas habían descubierto el lugar en donde se habían escondido.

Y allí ambos jóvenes se encontraban luchando contra esos ninjas que habían salido de la nada, ambos sabían que si no llegaban sus compañeros no saldrían vivos de esa.

El azabache a pesar de que pareciera que no estaba preocupado y que lo tenía todo controlado; él sabía que no era cierto, que en cualquier momento su chacra llegaría al límite y que no saldrían vivos de esa, como odiaba a la ojijade cuando tenía la razón.

El chico pensaba todo eso mientras esquivaba todos los ataques posibles; uno que otro daba en el blanco. El ojinegro al acabar con sus contrincantes posa sus ojos en la pelirosa la cual al parecer tiene todo bajo control. El azabache al distraerse no se da cuenta que uno de sus contrincantes no esta fuera de la batalla y le lanza un kunai que le da en un costado, lo que causa que el Uchiha caiga arrodillado por el dolor.

-¡SASUKE! –solo alcanzo a escuchar el azabache antes de caer inconsciente a causa de la perdida de sangre.

El ojinegro al caer inconsciente dejo todo camino libre a cualquier ataque y eso no lo desaprovecho su enemigo, ya que saco su katana e iba directo al azabache cuando…

El azabache despertó al sentir un liquido calido correr por su rostro pero tambien al sentir dolor en su estomago, al principio el chico miraba borroso, pero cuando su vista se compone ve a Sakura casi encima de él, pero el problema es que ella no se encuentra nada bien ya que es atravesada por una katana que igual llega al estomago del Uchiha…

-No sirvió de nada atravesarme si tú tambien lo has sido Sasuke-kun –dijo la chica sonriendo tristemente.

-¿Sa-Sakura porque? –pregunto el chico asombrado.

-por que te amo Sasuke-kun –dijo sonriendo y cayendo en sima del ojinegro al mismo tiempo que la katana es retirada de ambos jóvenes.

El moreno se sentó con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban dejando a la pelirosa casi inerte sobre él y abrazándola le dice las ultimas palabras que escuchara en esa vida la pelirosa.

-Sakura yo tambien te amo, perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes –dice el azabache acercando sus labios a los de ella formando así un calido beso -el primero y ultimo en esta vida mi querida flor de cerezo –dijo el chico después de dejar de besar a la chica la cual yacía muerta con una sonrisa de felicidad en sus brazos.

El moreno es cubierto por el sello maldito y al ver así a su querida Sakura va directo a todos los ninjas que estaban allí de pie y vivos.

-¡por tu culpa! –dijo el chico mientras atravesaba al causante de todo su dolor con un chidori.

Y así el menor de los Uchihas acabo con todos, llevándose el cuerpo inerte de la pelirosa debajo de un árbol de cerezos ya con sus últimas fuerzas el chico cae a su lado.

-pronto me reuniré contigo espero y me perdones; pero sin ti mi vida seria algo sin importancia estaría muerto en vida, así que es mejor reunirme contigo hoy -el chico toca la mejilla de la ojijade con sus ultimas fuerzas- hasta la eternidad mi amor por ti seguirá en pie –y con esto Sasuke muere al lado de Sakura.

Ambos chicos son encontrados mas tarde por sus compañeros de equipo. Los cuales se encargaron de llevar los cuerpos inertes de ambos a Konoha.

Han pasado varios años después de esa gran perdida y ahora en Konoha en donde yacen ambas lapidas, las cuales son visitadas por muchas personas en especial, por Naruto Uzumaky el actual Hokage…

-amigos hoy me he convertido en hokage he cumplido mi sueño, como me viera gustado que ambos estuvieran aquí –dijo con una sonrisa triste –me he casado con Hinata, si que estaba ciego al no darme cuenta de que ella me ama jaja. Hay amigos como los extraño –dijo el rubio dejando caer una pequeña lagrima.

El chico sintió como una pequeña brisa, que más bien parecía un pequeño abrazo, por lo cual el ojiazul sonrió.

-teme, Sakura-chan, se que están allí –dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-Naruto, gracias por todo –fue todo lo que escucho el chico antes de irse y dejar ambas lapidas que decían:

_Aquí yacen los restos de una gran kunoishi medico y flor de cerezo y de un gran ex vengador y autentico Uchiha. Ambos se enamoraron y su amor llevo a __la muerte; pero su amor esta en pie hasta la eternidad. Dos grandes ninjas que murieron protegiendo su amor y a su aldea._

_Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno._

**Les gusto?**

**Espero que si -**

**Bueno ps espero sus comentarios y sus críticas **

**Bueno ps me boy**

**Sayo!!**

**Cuídense**

**+ LaNiNgAiKuUcHiHa +**


End file.
